Season 2 Episode 1: Killer Case
by zMIDNIGHTz
Summary: A new mystery is just beginning. Helena, Barbara, Dinah, and Detective Reese are in for a killer case when family, promotions, old enemies, and intriguing clues fall in their laps. First in a theoretical second season of the show.
1. Chapter 1

**So I actually wrote this a long time ago but i re-read it and thought it would be fun to upload. It's my first episode to a possible theoretical second season of Birds of Prey. I have started on the second episode but it might take a little while before I finish it. A couple things to note first before you read this, it is written in script form and it is broken up into chapters at each commercial break. Also just in case you're not familiar with reading scripts, VO stands for voice over (when the characters voice or sound is playing over a scene), OS stands for off screen (When a character or sound is coming from just outside the camera view), Ext. stands for exterior or outside, and Int. stands for interior or inside. I know its pretty basic but I just wanted to make sure everything was clear. Enjoy!**

Birds of Prey Season 2 Episode 1 | Property of Warner Bros. and DC Comics | Show made for Television by: Laeta Kalogridis | Written by: zMidnightz

[Alfred's VO Opening Recap]

Ext. Street - DAY

We see Detective Reese and his partner Detective McNally walking towards an area marked off by police tape. The tape is set up around a man hole in the middle of the street. Reese and McNally stop at the tape. Besides a few small burns here and there McNally looks like he made a full recovery from the bombing incident not too long ago.

REESE. Those doctor's did pretty good, and it's about time too. I was wondering when I was going to get my only level-headed sane partner back.

MCNALLY. Yeah, yeah speaking of sane, what do we got? Man pushed into the sewer, construction worker hit and run?

REESE. Nope. Cave in. Seems some construction workers were out working on the sewage back up and the whole thing collapsed from the inside out.

MCNALLY. (munching on a donut) So the whole thing was probably unstable to begin with. Hence the back up.

REESE. Or someone could have caused it.

MCNALLY. Right and killed himself in the process. Besides none of the witnesses claim to have seen anybody around when it collapsed.

They step under the police tape and head around a large construction vehicle blocking their view. Reese is already putting on sanitation gloves. They come face to face with a crumbled mess of rubble, small dead animals, and evidently pools of blood. Close in on Reese and McNally's faces.

REESE. Then why is there animal blood all over the crime scene.

Int. The Lair - DAY

Barbara sits in front of two or three computer monitors, her fingers anxiously tapping the armrest of her wheelchair. We can see Dinah leaning against the stairwell and Helena leaning against a low hanging screen in the background. Both look completely bored.

BARBARA. I just don't understand it. How can someone attack an entire building, bringing it to the ground even, and then make it all disappear within seconds.

The television hanging above them is muted but we can still see a woman speaking in front of the rubble of a destroyed building.

DINAH. A metahuman, obviously.

BARBARA. Obviously.

HELENA. Or *obviously* it's just a bunch of exaggeration and movie magic. Why are we even worrying about this? It was an old abandoned warehouse. Something nobody even wanted to begin with.

BARBARA. Well, there really isn't anything else going on. As far as I can tell everything seems pretty quiet... Too quiet.

Barbara turns back to her search engine. Helena and Dinah exchange glances before Dinah whispers.

DINAH. Someone's a little paranoid.

Barbara obviously hears as she spins her wheelchair around to face them, an angry look on her face.

BARBARA. I'm not paranoid! I'm just trying to make sure we're not caught off guard this time!

HELENA (Mumbling). And that would be the anger stage of grief... Again.

DINAH. I'm sorry, Barbara, I didn't mean to say it that way.

Barbara sighs recognizing her outburst and looks down sadly at her wheelchair bound body. Helena and Dinah move closer to stand by her.

BARBARA. No I'm sorry, Dinah. Lately I've just been feeling a little more useless than usual. I just thought that maybe if I kept myself busy...

HELENA. If you want a job to keep your mind off of things, you know I could find some real scumbags to deal with... (she sighs, tilting her head to meet Barbara's eyes) We know how you feel, Barbara, and we're right here for you.

DINAH. Always.

(Dinah places her hand over Barbara's hand.)

BARBARA. Thank you.

(A phone rings OS)

DINAH. Isn't that your cellphone?

Dinah walks over to where the cellphone is ringing on a low hanging shelf by the computer.

BARBARA. It's probably the school. Just ignore it. I really don't feel like responding to their questions just yet.

DINAH. Sure, as long as you don't want to answer a number that's ID-ed as "Dad".

Dinah holds up the phone. Close in on the cellphone's screen where the blinking caller ID is read as "Dad".

["Revolution" Birds of Prey Theme]

Commercial


	2. Chapter 2

Int. Commissioner's Office - DAY

Reese enters through an office door. As the door closes behind him, we see a not too shabby office, where an African American firm jawed man sits behind the desk. This is Commissioner Michael Akins as shown by a nameplate on his desk. He holds a folder in his hands.

AKINS. Detective Jesse Reese. Good, honest cop. With a good record too. (He plops Reese's file onto the desk) I like that, have a seat.

REESE. Uh, thank you, Sir. You wanted to see me about something?

AKINS. Right to the point I see. Yes, yes I did. I hear from the boys and girls back in the pin that you've got quite a fascination for strange and unusual things?

REESE. Well, I wouldn't exactly call it a fascination. Maybe more of a *spontaneous happening* Sir, with all do respect, if you called me in here to reprimand me for-

AKINS. I want you on a special case, Reese. You're a great cop, and ingenious detective, and you've got an edge about you that just wants justice. But...

REESE. But?

AKINS. But I'm only going to put you on this case if you can use that edge in even... Less conventional situations.

Reese and Akins sit there for a moment. Reese is unsure how to respond or what exactly to respond with. He looks around the room before finally staring straight into the Commissioner's eyes. Akins stares right back a him.

REESE. Are you talking about what I think your talking about?

AKINS. Something too strange, too secret, too outside of the law to be spoken of in this room? ...Yes.

Int. Bird's Truck - DAY

We see the three birds sitting inside the truck. Barbara's at the wheel, Helena's in the passenger seat, and Dinah's in the back.

DINAH. I can't believe it. Are we really going to see the great Commissioner Gordon?

HELENA. Relax Dinah, he's just a retired old man. And why would he want to see you again?

BARBARA. How about, oh I don't know, wanting to see his only daughter. And for the record he may just be an old man, but in his day he was a hero... At least my hero. He was the only man in New Gotham crazy enough to trust a vigilante.

HELENA. Well, maybe not the only one.

BARBARA. Maybe not, but he certainly entrusted more than what could have been believed at that time. Both Bruce Wayne and Batman were friends of his. He trusted him with everything, his life, his job-

DINAH. His daughter.

BARBARA. And not quite that much.

HELENA. Gordon doesn't know Barbara was ever Batgirl.

BARBARA. Or what I am now. Which means no superhero, bad guy, codename stuff while we're here, understand?

DINAH. Completely! Not a word.

HELENA. Why do we have to go again?

BARBARA. Because you pretty much have nothing else to do.

HELENA. That's not true, I could be-

BARBARA. Oh look, we're already here.

Ext. Gordon Home - CONTINUING

Dinah giggles at Helena's defeat as they pull into the driveway of a nice suburban home. An elderly white haired man sits on the front porch apparently waiting for them. They exit the car, Barbara wheeling her way in the lead. Dinah whispers to Helena just before they catch up.

DINAH. Like you said he's an old man. He could probably use the company.

Helena shrugs and proceeds onto the porch where Barbara and her father are exchanging hugs and smiles. He turns towards her.

GORDON. Helena! What a surprise, it's so good to see you. (he gives her a hug then turns to Dinah) And who might this be?

BARBARA. Dad, this is Dinah Lance. She's a... Student of mine. Also a young runaway I've been looking after.

DINAH. (almost shyly with a wave of her hand) Hi.

Gordon places a hand on her shoulder leading them inside.

GORDON. Well, welcome to the family.

Int. Gordon Home - CONTINUING

They enter into a small living room with a kitchen bar just to the left of them. A couple chairs are set up near the couch in the center of the room. He gestures for them to sit.

GORDON. So, you have another one, Barbara? (chuckles) It looks like all those years around Bruce rubbed off on you.

DINAH. You have no idea.

Barbara and Helena give Dinah quick warning glances, but Gordon doesn't seem to notice as he's now over in the kitchen area and stove with a pot of coffee. Dinah turns to them.

DINAH. (mouths) Sorry.

GORDON. (o.s.) I'm sure you've heard of .

He walks in with the pot of coffee and some cups, gently setting them down on the table in front of them.

GORDON. He and Barbara go way back, and of course there's Helena. (smiles softly at her before turning back to pouring coffee) He was a good man. I think you would've liked him. Coffee?

HELENA. Uh, no thanks. We won't be here for long.

BARBARA. What she means to say, is that she and Dinah needed to use the car for some errands tonight and agreed to drop me off.

GORDON. Ah I see. Well then can you humor an old man and be delayed just a little longer?

Dinah gives Helena a pleading look. She sighs and takes a cup of coffee.

HELENA. Yeah, I guess that could work.

Int. New Brew Cafe - DAY

Reese grabs a cup of coffee from Commissioner Akins. The two are sitting across from each other at an indoor cafe. There are only a couple customers around, just scarce enough to have a private conversation. Akins leans back onto the booth.

AKINS. Reese, have you ever heard of a vigilante known as the Batman?

REESE. Oh right, the urban myth about some guy with issues that ran around dressed as a bat.

AKINS. Look Detective, I started out just as you did. I didn't get to this position on coincidental hunches and unexplainable incidents. I got here with simple hard work and ingenuity... But even with all that... In my time, I saw things. Things this city has forgotten. Things that have purposely been put behind us. What I'm about to tell you is confidential... There really was a Batman, Reese.

He plops down a file in front of Reese who opens it to reveal the first page. A picture of the bat light displaying the bat signal rests in the opening cover.

Int. Gordon Home - CONTINUING

Gordon sits beside his daughter on the living room couch while Helena and Dinah sit across from him on chairs of their own. They laugh as if they just finished listening to the retired commissioner tell a funny story.

BARBARA. (sips her coffee) Those were good times.

DINAH. Could you tell us another one, Mr. Gordon?

GORDON. (chuckles) You want another story, huh? Well I can't keep giving away all of Barbara's childhood. She would never forgive me.

DINAH. Well, what about when you were commissioner?

HELENA. (slaps Dinah playfully in the arm before whispering) Dinah!

GORDON. No, no. It's ok Helena. I don't mind reminiscing the old days... Tell me Dinah, have you been around Barbara enough to hear about the legend of Batman.

Gordon's looking out his window now, out towards the direction of the city and doesn't see the stern look Barbara is giving Dinah. Dinah just shamefully shrugs.

DINAH. Uh, not too much. Maybe- Maybe just the name. Is that a, uh, childhood superhero of her's?

Gordon bursts into laughter at this statement. He pats Barbara's hand.

GORDON. Ha, I guess you can say that, but he wasn't quite that far back. You can call me an old coot but I believe Batman was as real as Helena is sitting in front of me.

DINAH. What was he like?

Helena rolls her eyes, crossing her arms and leaning back in her chair.

GORDON. Well...

Int. New Brew Cafe - CONTINUING

We're now back to Reese and Akins meeting. Close in on Akin's face as he speaks.

AKINS. Let me give you a little history lesson.

Ext. New Gotham - NIGHT

Fade and zoom through the city to the top of NGPD where the bat signal is being displayed into the sky. A dark caped figure drops into the shadows.

GORDON. (VO) Over 7 years ago, Batman to most people was like a spirit, a ghost, of the night. He was certainly as cold and dark as one. He had a certain feel about him that could give you the chills.

Batman emerges from the shadows behind a man in a trench coat standing by the spotlight.

AKINS. (VO) Batman was like a shadow. He would appear and disappear like the greatest of escape artists. His skills and intelligence have been out done by no one. He was almost inhuman.

GORDON. (VO) But I soon came to realize he was truly a man. A man to be feared and respected, but a man none the less.

The man standing by the spotlight turns around to be shown as Commissioner Gordon. The two seem to be conversing seriously.

AKINS. (VO) But he was a vigilante, to some a hero, to others a loose canon. He swooped in on robbers before the cops arrived and sometimes by dead bodies after the cops arrived. He was outside the law, a mystery to the public.

Ext. New Gotham - CONTINUING

Batman is now in an alleyway attacking some mobsters with swift punches and high kicks, much like Huntress.

GORDON. (VO) Others saw him as a threat. A loose animal acting outside the law to hide secrets of crime and murder, but in my eyes we were equals, neither one above the other but always keeping each other in check.

While Batman wrestles with three or four men to his right, a fifth man stands behind him with a gun ready to shoot his head. A shot rings out and the man falls to the floor clutching his arm. Batman turns to see Commissioner Gordon at the back of the alley, smoking gun in hand.

AKINS. (VO) Batman worked with the police from time to time but only with those few that he trusted and only on his terms. He both saved this city from gangs and crime and doomed it with psychos and violence. He was an icon, a legend.

GORDON. (VO) I came to think of us as a team against all odds... But things can't always last forever.

Same scene of Joker being taken down by Batman, and the Joker laughing manically.

AKINS. (VO) After taking down the biggest most psychotic gang lord this city has ever seen, he vanished sealing himself in the book of urban legends.

Int. Gotham Home - CONTINUING

We're back to Gordon on his couch. He turns from his window to look at the girls. There's almost a hint of sadness in his eyes as he continues.

GORDON. After Barbara's tragedy... And Batman's disappearance I decided to retire. I'd been Commissioner for around 20 years by then, and I thought it was about time. Commissioner Akins was put in my place and the rest is history. But don't worry, although Batman left, he had quite a lot of sidekicks in my day and I'm sure even more have picked up the mantle of protecting New Gotham.

Faded flashback scenes of Batgirl, Huntress, and now even Dinah, flash across the screen.

Int. New Brew Cafe - CONTINUING

We see Reese listening intently to the entire story.

AKINS. (OS) There are still those that follow Batman's footsteps. Young reckless vigilantes stopping gangs and crime in New Gotham. Most we're trained by him but no doubt a new generation has taken over.

Recognition of what he's talking about definitely shows on Reese's face. It's not just the story that gets him interested, it's how his commissioner knows all this in the first place. He decides to play along.

AKINS. Do you understand what I'm saying, Reese?

REESE. Yeah, I got it all right.

AKINS. You've seen a couple of these guys, huh?

REESE. Yeah, I guess I've seen some glimpses of a couple shadowy figures spying on my murder victims. But what does all this have to do with anything?

AKINS. When the bat left, a lot of unclosed cases and killers went with him. Old criminals that never really could be found without his intel. Most of these guys were locked up and shipped out but some of them could still be slinking around. (Akins sets a series of files on the table in front of Reese.) Shortly after the disappearance of Batman, most criminals thought they could get away with anything. Well we quickly put a stop to that but there were those few danger seeking creeps that just vanished along with him. Every once and a while something will turn up that matches one of these guys but there's never any enough evidence or clues to catch him.

REESE. So you want me to track down and wrap up all these cases?

AKINS. Exactly. And you can start with this one, I think you'll find it awfully familiar to something we've seen recently.

He pushes the top file toward Reese who opens it to stare at the name. Zoom in to see the words "Waylon Jones - Killer Croc"

Ext. Sensation Boxing Gym - NIGHT

It has begun to rain and puddles are already forming on the city street. The lights of the Sensation Boxing Gym are still on and excited shouts can be heard coming out from inside. Pan to the left where a large man in a torn and oversized trench coat slinks towards it. It's too dark to see any major features but as he draws into the light of the gym we see a large reptilian tail dragging through the puddle.

Int. Sensation Boxing Gym - CONTINUING

The grimy gym is playing host to an underground boxing ring. A large group of tough guys are huddled around the ring where two hefty men are boxing brutally. The crowd cheers as the one on the left throws a jaw-crushing punch to the other. Close up on a hairy and gruff looking man smoking a cigarette and leaning back in his chair just at the edge of the ring. His face is a little scarred but at the moment his expression is satisfied. This is Pete Marson. A younger man comes over to pat him on the back, this is Kenny Gar.

GAR. This isn't as bad of a match as you'd thought it be, huh, Petey?

PETE. I've set up better. And, Gar, don't call me Petey.

He shoves the younger man away, who then goes off screen laughing drunk. The man on the left finally wins the match, the referee now holding his arm high, and the crowd goes wild. Pete stands to congratulate him but is cut short by the sound of the door bursting open. No one seems to notice but him. The man in the trench coat draws near. Not getting any attention he lets out a roar. The room goes quiet and with the light of the gym now on him we can see a lizard man, both scaly and grimy all over, and a forked tongue in his mouth. It's Killer Croc. Most of the men back away but the match winner jumps over the rope, walking up to Croc.

BOXER. Hey! This is an all human circuit, no freaks allowed, Meta!

He points accusingly at Croc, who just licks his lips.

CROC. Too bad.

In one quick motion he picks up the boxer and throws him into the wall hard enough to knock him unconscious instantly. The other men now know who's boss and most start to clear out. Pete steps forward from the panicked crowd.

PETE. Killer Croc. So you back in these parts then?

Croc turns towards him with only rage and murder in his eyes.

CROC. Pete!

He picks up a chair throwing it in Pete's direction. Pete dodges but Croc is getting closer.

PETE. You don't have to do this, Croc.

Pete is now backed near the wall, and with his last statement Croc's rage only seems to grow. He roars and rushes on all fours towards Pete then in a swift motion he twirls his tail around using it to pin Pete to the wall. Croc grabs Pete's shirt with his clawed hands bringing him to eye level. Pete looks terrified. Croc smiles revealing sharp teeth.

CROC. Someone's gotta die tonight, Pete, who's it gonna be?

Screen goes black.

Int. Gordon Home - NIGHT

Gordon's back in the kitchen seeming to put away dinner leftovers. Helena and Dinah are still there and are now helping Barbara gather the dirty dishes. Suddenly a beeper goes off and Barbara stops, quickly handing the dishes to Dinah. Helena turns to look while Barbara pull out her pager.

HELENA. (whispers) Delphi Alert?

BARBARA. (nods) And Reese.

Helena and Dinah quickly set the plates back on the table.

HELENA. We're ready.

BARBARA. Okay, you can drop me off back at the clock tower on your way there.

Helena and Dinah exchange looks.

DINAH. Barbara, it's ok. We can handle this one, you should stay with your dad.

HELENA. Dinah's right. You haven't seen him in months and you've been overworking yourself way too much as it is.

BARBARA. But you'll need-

DINAH. I can stay at the clocktower and Alfred can even help me monitor the equipment. Plus you can keep your line open and be able to hear everything.

HELENA. And you know I can handle whatever this is on my own.

Barbara looks between the two of them and at her father in the background, too far away to overhear their conversation. She finally sighs, consenting to their wishes.

BARBARA. Fine but I want to be in constant communication. And if anything happens I'm heading over right away, understand?

Dinah's face lights up and Helena is already heading toward the door and Gordon, who is now walking in their direction.

HELENA. It's getting pretty late. Sorry, Mr. Gordon, but I don't think those errands can wait any longer.

GORDON. (smiles almost knowingly) I understand. Thank you for coming.

DINAH. And thank you for having us. It was really fun meeting you.

GORDON. (opening the door) And you too.

Gordon closes the door and the girls are gone. He turns around back to Barbara, putting his hands in his pocket.

GORDON. Well, that was quick.

He comes to sit by his daughter, placing his hand over her's once again.

BARBARA. I guess they didn't realize how much time had gone by.

Int. Sensation Boxing Gym - NIGHT

Detective Reese leans against the edge of a crumbled wall. Police lights are the only thing lighting the area, a perfect place for Huntress to explore unnoticed. She appears out of the shadows to his left. By now he rarely startles.

HUNTRESS. Hey. Got your call. So... What do we have tonight?

REESE. Nice to see you too. Homicide, but the body's too mangled to determine anything else besides the fact that he or she was human.

He leads her over to a body with a white tarp over it. Huntress and Reese both crouch down to pull away the sheet. We see their disgusted faces as they stare at the victim. Huntress scrunches her nose.

HUNTRESS. Yikes. You said mangled? More like mauled by a wild beast.

REESE. No kidding... Which is why I wanted to talk to you.

Huntress looks at him quizzically as he leads her away from the scene.

HUNTRESS. Oh, and why is that?

REESE. From what I've seen here and heard around. I'm starting to wander if our killer is... Waylon Jones.

HUNTRESS. Who?

Reese's looks at her as if she ought to know who he's talking about.

Int. The Lair - CONTINUING

Dinah types on the keyboard in front of her. Alfred's looking over her shoulder but it's obvious that she's getting frustrated. A confused look appears on her face.

DINAH. Okay, hold on... Waylon Jones is um...

Int. Sensation Boxing Gym - CONTINUING

DINAH and ORACLE. (VO simultaneous) Killer Croc.

DINAH. (VO) Alfred says he was one of Batman's old villains.

ORACLE. (VO whisper) Yes, he was. He's a reptilian metahuman with incredible strength but a mind like an enraged animal.

Huntress listens intently to their comments but continues to look at Reese, awaiting his explanation.

REESE. So, you really don't know?

HUNTRESS. Nope. You want to enlighten me a little bit, Detective.

REESE. (sighs) They used to call him Killer Croc. He was some kind of metahuman animal. (Huntress raises her eyebrow at the term animal) Not animal as in metahuman, uh, he was a human but his metahumaness had a resemblance to an animal. A crocodile.

Int. Gordon Home - CONTINUING

Gordon seems to be out of the room while Barbara now rests on the couch in front of a living room fireplace. An earnest look is on her face.

ORACLE. Helena, where is he getting this information? Jones was transported out of the city years ago.

Int. Sensation Boxing Gym - CONTINUING

HUNTRESS. Hmm, Killer Croc. I may have had a history lesson on the man. But what brought him up, the guy's old news? From what I've heard he was shipped out of New Gotham years ago. I think we should stay a little more in the practical realm, or have I pulled you out too far from that?

REESE. He was shipped out on a boat 6 or 7 years ago. A crocodile man that probably loves water, on a boat secluded from all help on land. Yeah, don't know how that could go wrong.

HUNTRESS. Even if he did get away all those years ago, what reason would he have to come back here?

REESE. (shrugs) You're the mysterious vigilante. You tell me.

HUNTRESS. Ha! What makes you think I'd know anything more than you do?

REESE. Because this man was connected somehow with Batman and...I know you're connected to Batman, Helena. I need you to tell me more about him.

HUNTRESS. I'm sorry Reese, but I can't. I never knew the man.

REESE. But at least you admit he exists.

HUNTRESS. You admit that I exist.

REESE. (sighs) I know. I just don't know what to think anymore. Sorry, I didn't call you to pry, but I really have a hunch about this guy.

HUNTRESS. Instinct?

REESE. (smiles) Maybe.

Int. The Lair - NIGHT

Dinah is leaning back in a chair watching Helena pace in front of her.

DINAH. You don't think Detective Reese knows anything more about Batman than we do, do you?

HELENA. No, I don't. He's just putting together facts he already knows and even though I know he wants to know more, he's not digging. He's just guessing.

BARBARA. (VO) I agree with Helena. Though his guesses are coming up pretty plausible.

Int. Gordon Home - CONTINUING

Barbara sits in front of a home computer. Nothing but the monitor lights up the room.

HELENA. (VO) Barbara, is your father still up?

BARBARA. He went to bed about an hour ago. I'm on his computer right now.

DINAH. (VO) Can you access the tower's computers from there, cause I give up. I may have superhero potential, but this is totally not my thing.

BARBARA. (laughs) Yes I can. Not extensively but enough to get the information we need. (Barbara types quickly across the keyboard) Hm, the man was mauled like a wild animal, on a rainy night, and the only thing witnesses admit to seeing is a giant monster tearing the place apart.

HELENA. (VO) But that could pretty much be any metahuman on a rampage.

BARBARA. I wouldn't be too sure.

DINAH. (VO) What do you mean?

Close up on the computer screen where Barbara is searching the Sensation Boxing Gym.

BARBARA. Well, if I remember correctly, Killer Croc used to be a wrestling and boxing champ before he started his life of crime and murder. Apparently the owner of Sensation Boxing Gym was a man named Pete Marson, a retired fighter himself. Around 8 or 9 years ago he set up his own circuit where he pitted metahumans against each other. You want to guess who one of his star attractions was?

DINAH. (VO) Killer Croc.

BARBARA. Exactly. Marson soon got into other hobbies as well. Illegal black-market trading, underground cage fights, etc. He even used his fighters to do his dirty work, and Croc was more than willing to help, but when bodies started turning up on his jobs and drawing attention, Marson fired him.

HELENA. (VO) Which only made him more mad?

BARBARA. Yes. But before he could get revenge, Batman exposed Marson's crimes sending him to prison where Croc could no longer reach him. So it became yet another reason for Killer Croc to set his eyes on Batman who, had already been his longtime enemy. Marson was released years later, but Croc had already been sent off.

Int. The Lair - CONTINUING

Back to Helena and Dinah listening to Barbara through the lair's equipment.

HELENA. Or lying low, waiting for another fight.

DINAH. Then that body at the gym?

HELENA. Could be Pete Marson himself.

Commercial


	3. Chapter 3

Int. Gordon Home - DAY

Gordon comes to the kitchen where he meets Barbara, who has already prepared his morning coffee.

GORDON. Good morning.

BARBARA. Good morning, I made it just the way you like it.

She hands him the cup of coffee as he smiles at her, then an almost worried look flashes across his face before his playful mood returns.

GORDON. So, I'm guessing Saturdays are supposed to be some kind of day off for high school teachers. Why don't you show me around the new park downtown? You look like you could use a day off.

BARBARA. Oh? What's the sudden interest in topiary? Dad, if your worried about me not getting enough-

GORDON. No, no Barbara, it's nothing like that. I just think I haven't spent enough time with my little Babs lately.

Barbara can tell something's wrong but she smiles and plays along anyway.

BARBARA. Well then to the park it is. I could probably use a break.

Ext. New Gotham Street - DAY

Detective Reese walks casually down a not too crowded city sidewalk. Plenty of cars zoom by. As one passes by obstructing our view, the next thing we and Reese know is that Helena is walking beside him. She's not in her usual Huntress attire, but civilian casual clothes instead.

HELENA. Hi.

Reese knows she's there so instead of looking at her straight away he looks around at any by-passers that might have seen her drop in. She just looks around innocently, not caring whether anyone has seen her little entrance or not.

REESE. Uh hey. Took you long enough.

HUNTRESS. Well someone's getting a little impatient isn't he? Besides that *long* wait gave us some answers.

REESE. What've you got?

Helena pulls a folded piece of paper out of her pocket. After unfolding it she hands it to Reese, it's Oracle's information on Croc and Marson.

HELENA. Turns out you're right. The guy who owned the gym, apparently he and Crocy go way back. He's probably your dead body.

REESE. (while reading the paper) Pete Marson. That would make sense since no one stepped up to inquire about the places damages. And if he really was involved in any of this stuff, it would be the reason why none of the witnesses claim to have seen him or his death.

HELENA. And now that Croc's got his revenge he'll probably crawl back in his hole and never be heard from again.

REESE. Then all we have to do is hunt him down. You think you can handle that?

HELENA. Why do you think I'm called the Huntress?

They have now walked all the way to Reese's car and are standing just in front of it.

HELENA. We'll need a lead, but Oracle can't whip us up any information. She's sorta out of commission for the day. (Reese raises an eyebrow) It's complicated.

REESE. Thats fine. I may have an idea about where to start.

He hops into the front seat. Helena pulls open the passenger door and jumps in as he starts the car.

HELENA. Then lead the way, Detective.

Ext. No Man's Land - DAY

Dinah leans against the outside window with her arms crossed. She looks around to see if anyone's looking before speaking.

DINAH. Why can't I help Helena track down Croc?

ORACLE. (VO) Because she's already working with Reese on it. Besides the only way you could help right now would be with the clocktower's equipment, which I know you don't want to do.

Dinah takes in a breath about to retaliate but as if anticipating her stubbornness, Barbara continues.

ORACLE. (VO) But, I do need you to look into something for me. Last night, shortly after the attack on the gym, two meta-related robberies took place within the area.

DINAH. Robberies? Oh come on Barbara, that's all I get?

ORACLE. (VO) I have a feeling that these might give us some clues to Croc's recent activities.

DINAH. (sighs) Ok, but this better not be a wild goose chase.

ORACLE. (VO) I'll send Gibson the coordinates before I leave. Continue to keep in contact.

DINAH. Got it. See you tonight.

Dinah turns towards the door and walks into No Man's Land.

Int. Gordon Home - CONTINUING

Gordon walks back into the room just after Barbara finished her conversation with Dinah. He walks over to her, placing her coat around her shoulders.

GORDON. Ready?

He opens the front door. Barbara let's him guide her out the door.

BARBARA. As I'll ever be.

Ext. Street - DAY

We're now back at the construction scene where Reese and McNally were at the beginning. The police tape is still up but just around the hole itself. Most everything else has been cleaned and cleared for civilians safe passage. Reese and Helena stay with the shadows of the nearby buildings.

HELENA. And the place was littered with animal blood? Yeah, that definitely sounds like our guy. He's practically an animal.

REESE. I think he might be living in the sewers and caused the cave in to block his trail.

HELENA. That would make sense and there should be another entrance and exit to this sewage line through the main system. All I need to do now, is find it.

Ext. Fancy Restaurant Roof - DAY

Dinah steps onto the roof of a restaurant that was just robbed last night. Policeman are still examining the area so she has decided to stick to the roof. One corner of the roof has been broken away much like the wall of Sensation Boxing Gym. She creeps over to it and crouches down to take a closer look. She tries to peer inside but she can hear police jabbering and noise from below. As she leans in a glint catches her eye. Something imbedded within the crumbling structure is reflecting the sun. She reaches over and pulls out a small scale glinting in the sunlight. A sly smile speeds across her face. From within the hole an officer walks under it, talking to another officer.

POLICEMAN. We should check the roof. That hole looks like the escape route.

All we see is Dinah's shadow backing away from the hole and the top of her head as she drops down over the edge.

Ext. Street - DAY

Helena is now watching Reese do his job as he talks to some other officers about updates on the hole and the blood samples.

DINAH. (VO) Huntress, I think I found something at the crime scene on 6th. Is Reese free cause I can't exactly do much at this time of day?

HELENA. I think he should be.

DINAH. (VO) Great, just ask him to investigate or whatever he does at the jewelry heist on 6th. I need to get some stuff to Alfred then meet Barbara at Gordon's.

HELENA. Ok, I'll pass it on.

Helena looks at Reese making eye contact. She nods her head for him to come over. As he approaches her nonchalantly within the shadows, she speaks.

HELENA. I think Dinah needs you check out the robbery on 6th. I'll search out a tunnel passage while you take care of that.

REESE. Got it.

He heads to his car while Helena jumps up to the rooftops.

Ext. New Gotham City Park - EVENING

Barbara and her father are walking through a snow laden park in Downtown Gotham. Large Christmas trees and decorations are hung about every corner in beauty. He stops her at a dry bench with an overhanging canopy.

GORDON. Barbara, we need to talk. (she glances nervously at him) About Wade's death.

Barbara swallows, her face drops and she can no longer look him in the eyes. She should have seen this coming.

BARBARA. Dad, I-

GORDON. Barbara, I don't need to know all the answers because I'm not going to ask any questions but one. Are you okay?

He holds her hands in his, waiting for her to compose herself. She nods and looks at him.

BARBARA. The funeral's next weekend. I'm going to go, and...

GORDON. (nods) Will you be alright?

BARBARA. (takes a deep breath) Yes, yes I will.

GORODN. I know you will. You were always the strong one. But when I heard what happened I thought I should give you this a little early. (he pulls out a small gift box) Your Christmas present.

Barbara gives him a look like "you shouldn't have" and takes the box into her hands. She smiles as she pulls off the ribbon and opens the box. She pulls out what looks like a chain necklace with a small sun pendant on the end.

BARBARA. It's beautiful.

GORDON. My good friend Thomas Wayne gave me that pendant. Apparently it's some kind of antique. (he shrugs then leans in near her) I just hope it helps brighten up your days a little more. (he winks)

BARBARA. (smiles) Thank you.

GORDON. Anything for my, Babs. Oh, there is one more thing. (he searches in his pockets for a moment before pulling out an old key) I found this on my windowsill the other day, and maybe I'm getting older than I think but I'm pretty sure I didn't put it there. Maybe you can find out what it goes to. I know how much you love to play the detective.

BARBARA. (taking the key) I'll see what I can do.

Int. The Lair - DAY

Dinah plugs a cord into the side of one of the computers in the main hub. The other end of the cord leads to a scanner where Alfred is just now placing the scales she collected from the crime scene. She takes a seat and leans against one of the consoles.

DINAH. I got the one on the left from the restaurant and the other one from the jewelry store, but he couldn't have gotten to both places in one night, could he?

ALFRED. The strangeness of Master Bruce's villains certainly always left room for the unexplainable but he always found a logical explanation.

DINAH. Sounds like someone else we know. Anyway, I told Reese to check out the jewelry store because that was the only one with any witnesses, hopefully he can find something I couldn't.

ALFRED. And I hope Miss Gordon can find something once these are processed and sent to her.

Dinah stands up and stretches. She grabs her bag and heads to the elevator exit.

DINAH. Which means I should probably head over there right now. See you later Alfred.

She steps into the elevator and waves as the doors close.

Int. Jewelry Store - DAY

Detective Reese is standing across from someone with his notebook in hand. In the background we can see various policemen looking around the trashed and robbed jewelry store.

REESE. So, you said you saw some kind of big green monster?

MAN. Yeah, that's right.

REESE. And what's your name again?

MAN. Gar. Kenny Gar.

Turn to see the man's face and he is most definitely not Kenny Gar. Instead we see a well shaven shadowed, Pete Marson.

Commercial


	4. Chapter 4

Int. New Gotham Sewers - NIGHT

Someone is walking in knee high sewage with only a flashlight to light their way. Close up to see the light glowing on their face just enough to know that it's Huntress.

HUNTRESS. Oracle, I'm nearing the end of the line and I still can't see a thing.

ORACLE. (VO) There should be signs of life around there somewhere. If, Croc really is living there.

HUNTRESS. Living thing as in the brainless creep himself? At least I hope so, so I can get this over with and stop wading though any more crap.

ORACLE. (VO) I'm guessing that's why there's no back up from Reese?

HUNTRESS. Very funny. Actually he had a meeting at-

Huntress bumps into something. We can tell it's not the wall but something at her feet. She steps up onto it to realize it's dry concrete. Seeing in the distance heaps or stacks of something cluttered around the area, she moves closer to the wall hoping for some kind of larger light source. Surprisingly, she finds a large switch, turning on the tunnel lights. She turns back around to the opposite wall.

HUNTRESS. Whoa.

Pan to see a whole wall stacked with both dead eaten and non-eaten animals but more importantly an entire stash of jewels, gold, money, and valuables.

Int. Gordon Home - CONTINUING

Barbara is in her father's bathroom. It's pretty large accommodating to both her and her wheelchair. She stares at the laptop on her lap. She's relaying the lair's information to it remotely.

BARBARA. What is it?

HUNTRESS. (VO) This guys got it made. A whole little living area, with plenty of shiny things to make it look nice... And some smelly dead things too, uck.

BARBARA. Then Killer Croc has been doing more than just vengeance crusades? That's interesting. It stays with the facts, I just didn't think-

Barbara's cell phone rings from a clip on her wheelchair. She quickly grabs it and after glancing at the caller ID she answers.

DINAH. (VO) Hey, Barbara.

BARBARA. Hold on Huntress. Dinah what happened? Why are you calling me on my cell?

DINAH. (VO) You said not to contact you through the coms. unless it had to do with hero bad guy stuff. So, um, what was that thing you wanted me to buy?

BARBARA. (frustrated) This really isn't the time,

Int. Gary's Electronics - CONTINUING

Dinah stands in an aisle just off the check out desk, surrounded by microchips and gizmos. She's holding a piece of paper in her hand but she's no longer looking at it.

BARBARA. (VO) And I'm pretty sure I wrote it down on a piece of paper so you wouldn't forget.

DINAH. Yeah, but I asked the worker and he said he's never heard of the thing. Besides, do you know how expensive all this stuff is?

She pulls back a large electronic piece to see the price sticker hidden behind it. Her eyes go wide at the number.

BARBARA. (VO) Yes, but it's essential for adjusting and updating my portable Delphi System. Which we could really use right now.

Int. New Gotham Sewers - CONTINUING

Huntress is examining the loot but trying to stay as close to the walls' shadows as possible. Suddenly she hears a soft splash and turns around, but nothing is there. As she turns back around, a large shadowy figure crosses the screen. All of a sudden the lights go out and Huntress is left in the dark. Bracing herself she gets ready for a fight, listening closely. We can hear her breathing and then the rushed sloshing footsteps of her attacker. She turns around to the noise just as the thing punches her in the gut toppling her to the ground.

Int. Gordon Home - CONTINUING

Barbara has stopped typing but a loading bar can be seen on the screen of her laptop. Its labeled 'DNA Samples Analysis.' She continues to hold her cell phone to her ear.

HUNTRESS. (VO) Uh, Oracle I think I found him.

Int. New Gotham Sewers - CONTINUING

Huntress now has her flashlight in one hand, using the other to do a one handed cartwheel out of the way of the creatures punch. The light shifts all around the room only landing on the man for a second every once and awhile. The only thing we can make out is a huge bulky shadow. She spins around kicking him in the back in the neck. He stumbles then turns around to back hand her in the side.

ORACLE. (VO) Just stay on him. Dinah will head over there now.

Int. Gary's Electronics - CONTINUING

DINAH. Barbara, I'm switching to other means of communication. (she hangs up the phone and taps the birds symbol on the necklace around her neck) Okay, I'm heading out the-

She turns around towards the door in the back corner when it is suddenly ripped off it's hinges by a huge muscular guy crashing through. Dinah's face is frozen in surprise.

DINAH. Oracle, I don't think I'll have to go too far.

ORACLE. (VO) what do you mean?

DINAH. He's right in front of me.

The figure stands tall to reveal his true identity as the scaly green Killer Croc. He has a huge bag in his hand, and is already filling it with all the expensive machinery he can grab, which is apparently a lot.

Int. Gordon Home - CONTINUING

Barbara is both disturbed and confused by Dinah's exclamation.

BARBARA. Then who's? (her computer beeps and she looks down at it) Huntress!

Int. New Gotham Sewers - CONTINUING

Huntress is losing badly. The creature kicks her painfully hard, throwing her into the wall. She's breathing heavily now.

ORACLE. (VO) That's not Killer Croc!

HUNTRESS. Then... Who are you?

She's too wounded and exhausted to get up now but she has just enough strength to lift the flashlight in her hand, shining the light on the growling creature's face. All we see is her confused expression before a large bulky gray hand punches her in the face knocking her out cold.

Commercial


	5. Chapter 5

Int. Gary's Electronics - CONTINUING

A worker steps up to try and stop Killer Croc from stealing, but he's obviously shaking with fear.

WORKER. Hey- Hey stop right-

Croc flips his tail around so that it slams the man across the room.

DINAH. Hey, Scaly! Why don't you try picking on someone your own type!

Killer Croc turns around to see Dinah, a challenging look on her face and her hands on her hips.

CROC. (roars) Scaly! SCALY!

Croc picks up an entire shelf throwing it across the room in angry fury. Dinah dives beneath a shelf, dodging the flying debris.

DINAH. Just great Dinah. You had to go and get him mad.

Int. Gordon Home - CONTINUING

Barbara stuffs her laptop in a bag on her wheelchair and exits the bathroom in a rush. She's on her way toward the front door when her father walks in. He sees her hurrying to grab her coat. She glances back at him.

BARBARA. I'm sorry, Dad, but I have to go. Dinah's having trouble at the store and needs me.

GORDON. (nods) Alright I understand. Here, let me help you.

He helps her with her coat and walks over to the door. Barbara follows but in her haste, she knocks over an end table with her wheelchair. It falls, the lamp shattering on the floor.

BARBARA. Oh, I'm so sorr- (she freezes)

GORDON. (walking over) What's wro-

Their eyes widen as they stare at the underside of the end table, where a blinking silent bomb is counting down with only minutes to spare.

Int. Gary's Electronics - CONTINUING

Dinah is now cornered but using her telekinesis to stop the objects being hurled at her by Killer Croc.

CROC. You look normal! (throws a chair) You don't know what it feels like to be a freak! (throws a cabinet) To be SCALY!

Killer Croc throws the front desk which Dinah is able to project away from her but not fast enough to have time to also block the chair being thrown at her to the right. It slams into her, hitting her head hard, knocking her out just as Killer Croc is walking towards her.

Int. New Gotham Sewers - NIGHT

The screen comes to focus as Huntress sits up rubbing her head and holding her ribs. She moans and glances around the area. We're back on the concrete platform in New Gotham's Sewers. The lights are dimmer and flickering but everything else is the same besides the makeshift cage around her and Dinah. The metal looks like the tunnel entrance's metal grate, bent and twisted over their heads. She turns to see Dinah's body unconscious beside her. A cut grazes Dinah's forehead and red finger marks are present on her neck as if someone tried to strangle her.

HUNTRESS. (whispers) Dinah...

She props the girl up in her arms, taking a look at her neck and checking her pulse. She sighs, relieved to know that she's still alive. A movement from farther down the tunnel catches her eye and she pushes herself against the bars to listen. A light farther away casts shadows of two large reptilian creatures on the wall.

CREATURE. (growls) What's wrong with you! You could have killed her!

CROC. Don't you mean I should've killed her. If you weren't-

CREATURE. If I weren't what? Smarter than you? Stronger than you?

CROC. Aaagghh!

The slimmer shadow on the right dives onto the bulky shadow on the left, throwing the two into a frenzy. Close in on Huntress. She's now pushing on the bars trying to find a week point.

HUNTRESS. (whispers) Oracle, Oracle can you hear me?

No one answers. Frustrated she bangs her hand on the bars and finally just rests her head against them in exhaustion and concentration. The shadows stop wrestling with the Creature pinning Killer Croc down.

CREATURE. (laughs) What's the matter, Croc? Getting older?

CROC. (grunts)

CREATURE. You were never the best. In Gotham against Batman, or in the ring against me.

Croc squirms against the Creature. Huntress squints into the blackness, thinking about what she just heard.

HUNTRESS. (whispers) In the ring against me, huh?

She starts banging on the bars again in desperation.

HUNTRESS. Let me out! Let me out, you sick creeps!

The commotion stops and the light around the corner shuts off. Splashes echo through the tunnel as the two come bounding toward her. They stop just short of the light. The Creature steps forward first, his true form now visible. He is a tall gray reptilian figure much more muscular and bulky than Killer Croc, but his tail is shorter and his snout longer.

CREATURE. Aw look, our little Huntress seems to be awake.

Huntress glares at him. She decides to ignore him and instead turns to the figure hiding in the shadows.

HUNTRESS. C'mon Crocy. Step out of the shadows, or are you too afraid of this Creature over here?

Croc, never refusing a challenge, steps into the light moving near to the Creature, eyeing him closely. Dinah twitches beside Huntress. She's waking up and Huntress can see it.

HUNTRESS. Well I guess you aren't so shy after all... For a dumb lizardy creep that let guys like Pete Marson take advantage of you.

Croc growls using all his strength to hold himself back from crushing her skull. He's grinding his teeth together while the Creature laughs.

CREATURE. So you've figured it out? You're smarter than you look.

HUNTRESS. And you're dumber than you look, oh wait you already look stupid. What do you have to say about that one, Crocy?

CREATURE. Don't talk to him! It won't change anything. He knows who's the boss here. I've beat him plenty of times and you know what I've discovered? That it's pretty easy to break a weak horse.

HUNTRESS. Did you hear that Croc? He thinks you're weak, and maybe he's right. He's not as freakish as you, at least he can look normal when he wants to, but I bet you still can't kill him.

Finally, Killer Croc loses it. Jumping on the Creature's back he tears at his skin with his teeth. Creature scratches at Croc's arms trying to pry him free. He throws the both of them into a roll in the sewage. Huntress back sup from the bars, turning to Dinah who is beginning to sit up.

DINAH. What- What's going on?

HUNTRESS. We're stuck in a smelly cage watching two freakish metahumans fight to the death, and for free too.

Huntress helps her up. They look at the cage around them.

HUNTRESS. Would you like to do the honors?

DINAH. Don't mind if I do.

Dinah focuses, raising her hands towards the bars around them. Using her telekinesis she throws off the cage, which clatters off to the side. Huntress stands up. Her eyes contract and retract as cat eyes. She looks at Dinah who gives her a thumbs up and they run toward the match. Creature slams Croc on the ground, pinning him down.

HUNTRESS. Hey boys, mind if we join.

Creature looks over just in time to see Huntress slamming her feet into his jaw, toppling him off of Croc. Croc stands up to attack.

DINAH. Hey Croc...

Croc turns to look at Dinah who is lifting a box of jewelry with her telekinesis.

DINAH. My turn.

She throws it right into his chest. Lifting two more, she attempts to hit him again but he dodges getting on all fours and rushing toward her.

CROC. You shouldn't have done that, I won't hesitate to kill ya this time!

He stands up swishing his tail around to hit her in the face. She ducks and rolls, dodging his attack. She gets up, twin short staffs now in hand. Dinah kicks him in the neck, knees him in the side, then shoves the staff point down into his arm, splitting it on contact. Croc roars in pain and stands taller than ever. Dinah looks worriedly at her broken staff, and then up at the fuming, drooling Killer Croc standing in front if her.

DINAH. Huntress! Wanna switch dance partners!

She dives onto the concrete to avoid Croc's jab. Huntress is backing up in their direction, drawing Creature closer to Croc with each block and dodge.

HUNTRESS. I have a better idea!

Creature kicks Huntress across the room where she lands only a few feet from Dinah who is desperately throwing bricks of gold at Croc's chest.

HUNTRESS. Dinah, crisscross!

Now both are standing. Dinah has a four legged Croc chasing after her while Huntress does a backflip as Creature seems to dance towards her with well placed punches and kicks. Dinah dives between Creature and Huntress, Croc diving right behind. Huntress jumps back as the two reptiles clash to the floor. The Creature now apparently weakened by Huntress is finally a match for Killer Croc who has now forgotten about all others in the room. He slams Creature into the wall with his tail, taking all of his desperate scratching. Huntress who is scratched up as well, helps Dinah to her feet. Croc elbows Creature in the chest. He sinks to the ground.

CREATURE. Don't let them get away! Someone has to die.

CROC. Yeah, and this time it's you.

Croc punches Creature across the face twisting his neck and killing him. A scraped and bruised Croc watches the dead Creature turn back into Pete Marson. A satisfied smirk makes its way onto Croc's face. He turns around to see Huntress trying to help Dinah down the tunnel and to their escape. He runs to where they are, just at the edge of the dim lighted area. Huntress's eyes retract as she senses the danger. She quickly lets go of Dinah and turns around to kick Croc in the face but he's too fast. He stands up and grabs her leg holding her by it as she struggles. A big gash is on her knee, he sniffs it.

CROC. You have his blood.

He smiles wickedly then throws her across the room diving for Dinah picking her up by the neck. A scared look is in her eyes. Huntress watches in horror but can't move fast enough.

CROC. I never hesitate.

But those words are just long enough for him to get sliced in the back of the head by a birdarang. He roars, dropping Dinah. He turns around to get kicked in the face. A shadowy figure, half in the light and half in the dark, flips back and kicks him in the chin with yellow boots. We can just see a blur of bat ears as the person swerves around pulling Croc almost into the dark. Then he flips his tail around and apparently meets it's target because a splash can be heard in the distance. Croc turns back to Dinah and an approaching Huntress. But as he reaches out to grab her once again, a gunshot echoes through the tunnel. He roars in pain, grabbing his wounded shoulder. Everyone turns to look at the person stepping into the light on the far side of the tunnel, Detective Reese.

REESE. Freeze! New Gotham PD!

Croc still clutching his shoulder takes a step back and looking between the three of them decides to escape into the darkness of the tunnel. Reese sighs putting away his gun and running over to the girls. Huntress is holding Dinah up with her arm.

REESE. Is everyone okay?

HUNTRESS. We've had better days. How did you find us?

REESE. Barbara called me on her cell and told me where you were. She had to get rid of the Oracle stuff before the police searched the house.

HUNTRESS. Oh... Search the house?

Commercial


	6. Chapter 6

Int. The Lair - NIGHT

Barbara, Dinah, and Alfred sit or stand at the equipment center. Barbara's reading something on the computer.

BARBARA. It looks like DNA proves the murder victim to be Kenny Gar, a small time crook and not so good a friend to Pete Marson. Killer Croc never leaves somewhere without killing someone first and if he couldn't kill Marson just yet he was willing to settle with anything, even someone Marson would suggest himself.

DINAH. I just can't believe Marson was the Creature.

BARBARA. I never suspected it either until (she pulls out a petri dish with a single scale in it) my DNA analysis of the two scales you brought me brought up his name. I wanted to warn you, but by then you were both unable to be reached. And then...

DINAH. (looks worriedly at her) The bomb.

Barbara nods and swallows as if her throat is getting tight, from both worry and sadness. Alfred walks over to her.

ALFRED. I am very glad that you and Mr. Gordon made it away and out of range safely.

BARBARA. So am I Alfred. I don't know what I would've done if I had left just a few minutes earlier, and the bomb...

The room falls silent but not for long as Helena enters and walks over.

HELENA. Speaking of bombs. (She drops two small compact bombs on the table beside Barbara) I found two more. One in the bedroom and one in the study. I don't think your father should go home anytime soon, because someone's definitely out to get him.

BARBARA. The police have him guarded at a secret location. The Tarlin Cottage near the east side of town. Are you sure you took care of all the ones at the house?

HELENA. Yeah, I'm sure. Funny thing is, both were taken apart and deactivated before I even got there. And according to Reese, the one the police confiscated was too by the time they came.

BARBARA. Sounds like someone's looking out for us.

HELENA. (chuckles) Yeah, your regular stalking everyday guardian angel.

DINAH. Like the person that saved me from Killer Croc.

HELENA. Right. Did you get a good look at him because I couldn't see a thing from where I was.

DINAH. (confused) A little... And I'm pretty sure it was a she. And that she kinda looked like you... I mean, Batgirl.

Barbara puts her hand to her chin as Alfred looks at them. Helena raises her eyebrows in surprise.

Helena. Are you sure?

DINAH. Absolutely.

BARBARA. Hmm, interesting. I think there's a lot more going on here than just Croc's reappearance. (Barbara fiddles with the sun necklace around her neck) Plenty of mysteries to solve.

DINAH. And bad guys to hunt down.

HELENA. (smiles) I can't think of a better way to spend the Holidays.

ALFRED. Indeed.

Int. New Gotham Police Department - NIGHT

Detective Reese and Commissioner Akins are walking down the hall to his office.

AKINS. So he just, got away?

REESE. Yes, sir.

AKINS. Hmm, I think we need to have another meeting, Detective Reese. Care to join me in my office.

REESE. (worried) Of course.

Akins pulls the door to his office open and follows Reese inside, a dissatisfied look on his face.

[End Credits]


End file.
